Lily's Love at Second Sight
by NovelettesByNicki
Summary: Lily is at Holby City Hospital, she has been working there for a couple of years, and a special someone is still waiting to fall in love with her, without even knowing it, how will her life change when her F1 doctor that she has to train arrives


Chapter One – Emison's Arrival

Everyone knew that a new junior doctor was coming to Holby, but nobody knew who but they knew that it was going to be a women. A very good looking and smartly dressing 29 year old walked through the entrance to the A&E, with her low heel boots clonking on the floor. The woman with dark brown near black hair walked with a spring in her step to Mrs Connie Beauchamp's Office after being directed by a same age and less professional doctor dressed in grey scrub for the top and some jeans which she was in awe about, but she took the directions and walked to the office as a proper professional doctor.

Dr Lily Chao walked through the Accident and Emergency ward of Holby City and she was dressed to absolute perfection as per usual for Lily, she wouldn't leave her home without having perfectly straight hair and non-stained clothing but, she was the ambitious junior doctor and, intelligent high-achiever that everyone knew it. The senior registrar was known for her good antics for the job but lacks any bedside manner but it didn't stop certain people and patients loving her talents and her no-nonsense attitude.

The spiky new junior doctor who is focused on getting to Mrs Connie Beauchamp as early as she could so that she could impress the World medically known top doctor and her finally found her. When she bumped into Connie when she was holding her coffee and she introduced herself and then the intellectually fierce Lily was waking over to Mrs Beauchamp.

"Mrs Constance Beauchamp, Hello. I'm the new junior doctor." The unnamed doctor said to the head of the department.

"Ah, hello and please remind me of your name so many doctors and nurses coming in and out of here." Connie said to the new member of the team.

"My name is Emison, i and not err E-M-I-S-O-N, you'd be surprised how many people get it wrong." The new doctor informed Connie of her equally unusual name.

"It's a nice name and usual isn't it, well on the phone i told you i wouldn't be your mentor but our best senior female registrar is going to mentor you." Connie Said kindly to Emison.

"Okay, that's fine with me, where is she, I'd like to get on with it as soon as possible." An eager Emison told Connie.

"Lily! Over here please." Connie said and Lily came walking over. "Here is the new junior doctor and as you two have the same attitude to working i have paired the two of you up together, and yes Lily I know you aren't comfortable doing this but i think you and Emsion with get along nicely."

As Lily looked at her assigned junior she looked at how she was talking to the nurses and the other staff and Lily sighed and walked over to her new junior mentee. Standing next to Dr Emison Walker, Lily was feeling like she was being punished and, after last time lily hoped she had never been a mentor again. The senior doctor who once had been an explosion of all the emotions after her father's death took it out on Alicia but Lily wasn't feeling like she could do it all over again.

Chapter Two – First Patient

Jez and Iain rushed into the ED with a young man who had been in a car crash and he needed urgent attention, Lily was stood by the front desk showing Emison with she would be picking up patients notes and escorting the patients to triage. Iain called over Lily and she came over and the four of them, doctors and paramedics walked into the resus and the first patient of the day was in for the newest member of the team and her mentor Lily, Lily would be treating the patient but Emison would be learning from her while teaching herself at the same time.

"Miles Winters, 34 bought in with abdominal pains and has lacerations to the forehead and arms, Right Emison what is the first point of call?" Lily asked in the politest manner she could.

"Treat the cuts with disinfectant and bandage them and for the stomach, do a ultrasound and CT if necessary." Emison said as Lily nodded her head and she let her take control and Mrs Beauchamp walked in and she smiled at her senior doctor and left the two up to works on the case together.

Lily walked resus and she walked back to the front desk and she talked to her co workers which she had known for at least 3 nearly 4 years, everyone knew at first when Lily came to Holby ans starting working with Zoe and Ash that she was hated but now, four years on people liked the non offensive and mainly common sense gal that she was. The doctor who took her job seriously but now and again she could let her hair down and have fun with the rest of the staff in the hospital's ED. Now stood at the front desk she handed over some patients files to Noel that she didn't need as she discharged the little girl and she had gone home with her father and she began to walk away when Iain called out her name and she stayed and they both began to talk

"Are you excited for the Hospital Ball next week; i know Emison and Robyn are excited!" Lily said to Iain as he forced his hand onto the table when he tripped up on a stone on the floor.

"Ouchhhhh! That bloody hurt poxy stones!" Iain said in pain "Yeah, yeah I'm a little excited I can get in my tusk and look rather dashing for a change, coming in a dress are you like the other girls?"

"Maybe, you'll just have to make sure you are there to see if I'm in a dress or not!" Lily hurriedly said as another paramedic walked in with a woman with a knife wound to her leg and she rushed off into resus with the injured woman.

The women was in pain and Emison started straight to work on the women, by giving her pain medication and she clipped the vein, and Lily walked out of the room and she gave Emison a small but noticeable smile. Lily started to work on the paperwork after she left Emison in the room on her own to look after the patient after she had stabilised and she thought she would give her a chance.

Chapter Three – September Ball

Later on...

One September morning, in the small city of Holby. The Hospital was raging with staff getting ready for the hospital ball and awards party. Lily was sat on a bench outside her place of work with a large paper cup of coffee with her small slim hands around the cup as if she was hugging it, while keeping her hands warm. Jez and Iain walked past a wrapped up with winter clothing and scarf around the neck, Lily. Iain grabbed a black coffee and Jez started to call him a simpleton plus other words which Iain found offensive for god knows why. They both began to walked away from the Stack and Stand camper van selling coffee, tea and biscuits for the hospital trade.

Hours had passed by since Lily and Iain had had a conversation about having a drink together at the hospital ball, Lily had gone home and most of the staff had followed her by seven o'clock, to get ready for the awards which some of the ED staff were being awarded.

Lily had come back to the ED and she was dressed up to shame every other person in the ED, she was wearing a deep purple dress with a low cut top with the middle of the top being at the bottom of her cleavage with the top being black silk and deep purple coloured lace on top of the black silk and the bottom half of her stunning dress was layered purple silk the same colour as her lace as the top. When she walked the silk danced with the wind and the oxygen in the air, her hair was curled to perfection, black glossy Christian Louboutins with the heel of the shoes charming on the non-slip vinyl tiles of the hospital flooring.

Lily had arrived at the dance hall and the bar was full of nervous doctors and nurses awaiting awards and acknowledgements for their work that year at the hospital. She walked over to the man which was dressed with a black suit and white tusk on with a deep purple bow tie on. She could see that Robyn and Louise saw her dress and told Iain what colour it was and made them have matching outfits with each other. They both knew that they were desperate to get some gossip and so they did some matching making with Lily and Iain, Ethan and Jasmine, Cal and Alicia, Dom and Jez and many more in the ballroom.

"Hey, Lily wait up, do you wanna have a drink together, now that you are here and all, with that stunning dress too? That also matched by bow tie so much! Robyn and Louise, I'm gonna kill them!" Iain asked a stunningly dressed Lily in her deep purple low cut dress.

"Yes, why not, it would be shame not to celebrate the ED getting several awards including other departments too. One minute..." Lily said to Iain as she walked away to the bar and ordered a drink for herself. "Can i have a Vodka Martini please? And i know Robyn and Louise was trying to match make for no reason at all, look at have of the crowd in here have matching and coordinating outfits"

They both walked over to the table which was at the height of the shortest person in the hospital ball room...

Chapter Four – Drunken Kiss

All the awards had been given out nearly and Iain had won best paramedic and Jez had won best duo with Iain. Even through Arthur was dead; Zosia, Dom and Arthur had won best Trio. Mr Ric Griffin and Mr Henrik Hansen had won best male doctors. The best doctor of each ward was announced and for Darwin it was; Mr Oliver Valentine, AAU it is was; Dr Morven Digby, Keller it is was; Dr Dominic Copeland, and the ED it was; Dr Ethan Hardy which was all picked from the consultants on the wards with.

The night at the hospital ball was going great their was many people getting up every now and then getting awards and at the last awards was coming up and Lily couldn't wait she was up for a nominee for the Junior Doctor of the year and she was up against Dr Zosia March, Dr Jasmine Burrows, Dr Dominic Copeland, Dr Issac Mayfield and Dr Emison Walker and she was confident she would have at least a chance at winning.

She was also up for the best female Doctor too with Mrs Connie Beauchamp, Ms Jac Naylor, Dr Jasmine Burrows, Miss Maureen Effanga, Dr Zosia March and her mentee too being Dr Emison Walker but Emsion knew she hadn't a chance in winning the best female doctor, and everyone knew it would be down to Connie, Jac and Mo because they were the most experienced and best female doctors Holby had ever seen. Mr Hansen was giving the awards out and all of the candidates were ready to find out who was crowned the best Junior Doctor and Best Female doctor.

"And the winner of the Best Junior Doctor goes too... Drum roll please!" Mr Hansen spoke and rose the crowd of medical professionals to childish behaviour. "The winner is Dr Lily Chao!" He said as Lily began to walk form her table with Iain and walk up to the staging and accepted her award and said thank you and walked away.

"I won, i actually won!" Lily said as she got back to her table and she grabbed her cocktail glass with her Vodka Martini took a large sip and Iain put his empty scotch glass on the table and the faces of both of the two began to move closer and they lips touched. Fireworks began to go off in they mouths, like they had finally found the person that understand them. The kiss ended and they both pulled away as fast as a formula one car got to 60 and the two of the walked away from each other.

"And the winner of the Best Female Doctor goes too... Drum roll please!" Mr Hansen spoke and rose the crowd of medical professionals to childish behaviour again. "The winner was a close tie with Miss Maureen Effanga and Mrs Connie Beauchamp, but the winner is Ms Jac Naylor."

The next day...

Monday morning had come around and the staff all around the hospital were hungover, some more than others. Lily and Iain saw each other in the staff room and they walked up to each other and they both sat down to the kitchen island while Lily made a kettle of coffee and she put it on to boil and got some mugs out of the cupboard. She poured both of them a mug of coffee out, and they began to talk about last night where they kissed at the ball.

"We shouldn't of kissed" Lily said but deep down in her heart she wanted it to happen again.

"Yeah, yeah I agree." Iain said sadly wishing her could just walk around the table and kiss her their and then. They both walked away and parted into their own ways.

Chapter Five – Nights Away

Dr Lily Chao was coming back to Holby that day after a three week medical meetings and training 6 f1's in Scotland, Lily had volunteered and so did Ethan but the day Connie had chosen which one of them went to help train emergency room staff, Ethan had had a awful day with Cal being the driving force of his misfortune. Ethan had forgave Cal, and Lily was happy to coming home that day and she was put on the late time shift ever since she wouldn't be able to get the first train home and so Connie moved Alicia's shift and Lily's around to suit both of the leading medically academic women.

December was coming to a close and many of the staff were ready for the new year coming and people were excited for Christmas but the resident doctors Lily, Dylan, Ethan and the nurses coming in on Christmas day were some agency nurses and Duffy with Charlie.

It coming up to seven o'clock at night Alicia was just going to leave the ED when she saw a cab pull into the car park and it was Lily with two rather large suitcases with her and she got out of the cab and paid the driver the money from Holby train station to the hospital which wasn't that far but she couldn't be late people would be depending on her to get to the hospital at seven. Lily dressed in a bright ocean blue skater dress with the neck being quite low down and black stocking like tights on with shoes that matched the same colour as her dress, took her suitcases out of the cab and dragged the suitcases to the automatic doors of the entrance.

Lily stood at the entrance and she looked around the reception, looking at all if the doctors and nurses looking at the patients and she sighed "its good to be back!". She once again dragged her suitcases with her to the staffroom and she sat down on the sofa. One of he suitcases she moved to the floor, on its side and grabbed a small suitcase key out of her bag and and unzipped the case. Slowly she opened the case and let the top fall down in itself and then she picked it up again and pushed it to the floor. She picked out a pair of black shiny heels out of the case when some of the staff came into the staffroom and they started to stare into her case looking at the stuff and clothing she had in the case and Iain whistled at Lily while she was taking her heels off and putting then in the case and she pit on some more professional gloss black heels on.

Lily stated that she had been at a medical conference that day in Glasgow and she was presented ED medicine and she was only looking professional and the staff in the room raised their eyebrows and she walked away from the staff room and walked over to Connie who was about to leave soon and Connie told her that she had done a good job in Glasgow and they liked her attitude towards the work and they would like her to go up their in September ext year to help treat the new f1's and old f2's. Lily told Connie that she would be up for it and Connie told her well done. Lily got to work and the early working staff left for the night and the night shift had begun in the Emergency department.

Chapter Six – Secrets Always Spill

Lily walked into the ED, people looking at her with her handbag hanging graciously from her shoulder. She knew that people would find out soon, either through gossip from the wards to the west wing of the hospital, where she was having small and secret meetings. People saw that she was more and more out of the hospital's emergency department and more on AAU where all the referred cases went and they sometimes wanted some assistance and Lily was the first and only one who would offer to go and help them.

Robyn and Lofty walked outside into the cool March air and they watched Lily walk across the hospital car park. She buzzed her car to lock and the left indicator lit up and it flashed, Robyn looked at Lily and her new car, it was the first time people from the ED had seen that she had a car, because all anyone saw her driving was her baby blue and pearl white scooter. All three said hello to each other and they watched Lily walk into the ED with gloss red heels and dyed blue jeans with a black leather jacket and white blouse on. Robyn's bottom lip dropped and Lofty looked at Lily up and down and rolled his eyes and walked back into the reception.

Robyn got back to work and the clogs in her head began to get going and she joined up the dots in her head and thought of all the reasons why the resident doctor Lily Chao was not drinking as much or not at all to the staff not seeing and as to why she was not driving her much beloved scooter which she had drove every day to work for the past three and half years she had worked at Holby City Hospital. Robyn had cracked the case of Dr Lily Chao and she rushed over to Louise.

"Lily is pregnant, I'm sure of it, she hasn't been drinking or driving her scooter and she has been hiding away from people. I know it, she's pregnant." Robyn said to Louise while by accident Ethan over heard, and that was that Robyn had found out, the rumour mill was going.

"Jacob! Jacob! Guess what?" Louise shouted to Jacob who was walking away from Louise and to the corridor, Louise caught up and began to Jacob Lily's Secret.

"What Lou?" Jacob asked his longest all time friend.

"Lily is pregnant!" Louise told.

"What? Seriously, no joke?" Laughed Jacob.

"Yeah!" Louise told Jacob whose face began to stop laughing and became more serious.

The day had continued at the rate at which Robyn and Louise were telling everyone the truth of Lily Chao, Robyn had told Max, Lofty, Ethan, which he already knew by over hearing, Dylan and Louise had told Alicia, Cal, Noel, Jacob and he had told Connie. The two got banners and set them up in the staff room and Jacob had paged Lily from the authority of Charlie and they put they surprise party, meeting whatever everyone called it, in action.

Lily walked into the staff room and the staff of the ED were in their and she told them that the rumours were true she was three months pregnant and that the father was out of the picture. People encouraged her and some had disgusting looks on their faces but then Iain and Jez the only people who didn't know walked it and asked who was having a baby and Robyn said Lily and Jez started to laugh and then he calmed down looked at the floor. Iain walked up to Lily and hugged her and congratulated her and walked outside of the room...

Chapter Seven – Miscarriage of Hell Part 1

In the morning on the summer's hottest day in June, 3 months since she had told the staff of Holby City Hospital that she was expecting and she was keeping the baby and raising it on her own which many people admired her for but no one would of blamed Lily if she had an abortion since that was what the old Lily Chao would of done but people in Darwin had even seen a change in appearance, attitude and mood in the career driven Dr Lily Chao.

Her baby bump was visibly showing which she was at her second trimester, and after her having her 5 month scan over and done with near a week ago, she had told people what the sex was and she was happy that she was a having a baby boy. She had kept in touch with her mother a lot even though she was not the happiest to hear that her only daughter was a having a baby on her own. Her and Robyn were getting along as if they were best friends and Robyn had organised for a special baby shower for Lily, the staff were supersized at how Lily was a totally different person but when she wanted to be she could be the old feisty and all attitude Lily Chao people still hated and lived at the same time.

People were still shocked that Lily was keeping her son which was perfectly growing her stomach, but she didn't care what others thought she loved her son and that was all that was needed. Lily walked into the staff room and grabbed her keys from the pin board where all the spare keys were kept. She opened her locker and took out a white and purple tall coffee cup, and walked over to the sink. Jez, Iain and Robyn were sat down on the sofa causally drinking coffee, they looked over at Lily who was making decaf coffee as she always did at ten past nine at night after her shift was ending.

Robyn got back to her job and Jez said goodbye as he went to the ambulance station, after he was put on a rotation with a another paramedic and Iain had just finished his and was about to head home, in the next ten minutes or so. Lily was going on, making her coffee which today she had put less milk in than usual since she was staying in the staff room as she was going to be waiting for her mysterious man and the father of her father to come and meet her so she could get a sign agreement that he would have nothing to do with her or her son.

After closing the lid on her coffee cup, Lily felt a harsh pain in her right side and she pushed it off as the baby just hitting a nerve and the pain began to get worse and she raised her hand and rubbed her small and slim hand over her bump. While Iain was just sat down on the sofa one leg on the over with his coffee mug empty, in his hand. Her body began to give way and Iain caught the look in his eyes and he jumped off his seat and grabbed Lily and put her arm around his shoulder and she whined in pain. It was getting worse and she leant against the table and she groaned in pain as Iain removed her arm from her shoulder and told her to stand there and he would be back in less than a second...

Chapter Seven – Miscarriage of Hell Part 2

Iain grabbed a wheelchair, from outside the staff room, while Lily was grabbing the bottom of her right side of her stomach in pain and she was holding onto the desk top surface of the kitchen counter. Iain rushed back in and her held her hand, while he asked her a series of questions. He got her to sit down on the sofa and he asked her to move her vest top up and he rolled his sleeves to her work jacket up and his large muscular hands felt her medium sized emerging bump and he felt the baby kick, he smiled at the same exact moment that she did too and they smiles began to meet.

He started to feel around the baby and he didn't feel anything, and Lily began to calm and the pain seemed to have gone away and Iain gave Lily her coffee and told her to take small sips and get some bed rest, an early night and some sleep. He sat back down next to her and she put her right hand in front of her as her left hand was on her exposed bump with her white vest top showing her bump off and she moved both of her hands and pulled her top down and she put her hand back down on the sofa cushion and the other on her bump and

Lily, with some help began to stand up and she slipped on her flats which Robyn had got out of her locker for her, after she walked in on Iain and Lily sat on the sofa his hand on top of hers, and he helped her stand. Iain had told Robyn what had happened and Robyn offered to come and stay at Lily's for the night to make sure she was okay, and that she actually got some bed rest and sleep.

Lily collapsed to the floor in pain and she clutched her stomach and Robyn ran out of the room, she ran and got Connie and Dylan came with her and Max over heard the news being told to the clinical lead and grabbed a bed from resus and followed the doctors to the staff room. As Connie, Dylan and Max got to the staff room Lily was on her left side and holding her right side and Iain rolled up her top and he checked stomach again and felt her right side near her pelvis and felt that it was inflamed and distended more than before.

Connie walked into room and Iain told Connie that Lily had a appendicitis and Max walked into the room and pushed the bed to the door. Iain picked Lily up gently and he placed her carefully onto the bed and Connie pushed the bed, straight into the theatre and paged Mr T and Ric Griffin. Mr T came down and Connie was already to start the surgery and Mr T got scrubbed up and he joined Connie in theatre.

Max, Robyn and Iain were sat in the staff room worried about Lily, Dylan came into the room and he told the three of them that Iain was right about the appendicitis and that Connie and Mr T were in theatre now removing it and she would be out in less than an hour without any complications. Charlie came into the room and Robyn told him about Lily and he told her to get back to work but if she couldn't concentrate that she should come to the nurses station and tell him. Max told Robyn and Iain to tell Lily he was thinking of he and that he had to go home since his shift was starting at seven and was ten now and he was tried. They both said goodbye and Max left. But is Lily and her son going to be okay?...

Chapter Seven – Miscarriage of Hell Part 3

After Lily was rushed to surgery by Mrs Beauchmap and Mr Thompson, lucky enough he was on call and was on Darwin at the time, and Connie had told the theatre staff to call Ric Griffin and get him in to Emergency Department's theatre a once. Iain was sat in the staff room worried and scared for Lily, everything was going so well for her. She had made her own mind up about her son and now it could be taken all away from her. Robyn had told people not to worry and that Lily would be fine and she would tell people about her condition when she was out of theatre.

Iain was waiting outside of theatre for Lily to come out and she came out with Ric Griffin and Connie stood by her and the porters pushing her bed across the corridor. Lily woke and she screamed in pain and Ric and Connie rushed to Lily and checked her stitches and Connie felt her stomach and her stomach was distended, she was in labour, the surgery had induced labour. Mr T told Connie and Ric that she would pull the stitches if she was to have a natural labour and they rushed her back to the theatre.

Lily was out of surgery and her appendix had been taken out and she had got back to her room and Mr T came into the room and he sat on the edge of the bed and held her hand, he explained what had happen and she began to cry and scream, and collapsed into the bed and tried to move and then she screamed again in pain and Iain walked into the room and came and gave her a hug, and kept hugging her, while, Mr T left the room.

"He's gone, Iain. He'ssss gone" Lily screamed into Iain shoulder as he came to her side and tears ran down her face, like rain in a thunderstorm.

"It's okay. Shhhhhhhh! Shhhhh! It's going to be okay!" Iain said as he rocked her back and forth as she cried and screamed over the death of her unborn baby that had not even the chance to have a life. "Come on Lil, get some rest i promise i will be here when you wake up."

She had tried herself out with crying so hard it hurt and Iain had fallen to sleep in the armchair next to her bed. He felt so sad for her, one thing was that when that pain medication worn off during the middle of the night she would be in a lot of pain. She had been through two surgeries in one day with her appendix removed first and then her little boy shortly afterwards after her first surgery due to her little boy getting the cord wrapped around his neck. Iain had stayed throughout all of it beginning to the end and he was staying to support her.

The next morning had come around and Lily had woke up in pain and Iain was still by her side just like he said he would and the nurse came in and gave her some tablets to take. Mr Thompson came in and gave her, his regards and that she would be discharged in the next couple of hours or so dependent if anyone would still with her for the next few days. Lily explained that her mother would be in China now and she wouldn't get here for days and Iain offered to let her stay at his. She agreed and Mr T got the discharged papers ready for when she wanted to leave.

Chapter Eight – Sweetness and Kindness

Lily grabbed her small makeup bag off the roll under table from her hospital room and she took out a small mirror and some mascara and some lipstick, which Robyn had got from her locker in the ED and she had been up to see Lily many times since the surgeries Lily had under gone, and today she was going to be let out with someone to stay with her because she had two wounds which would need someone to check one every now and often and on the night Lily miscarried and she had a appendectomy, Iain had offered that she could stay with him and she agreed and she would be going home to her home that day.

Hours while she was at her own home Iain was finding it difficult, and asking ever five minutes where she had items if she had them in her house and where she had decided to put them. He had got annoyed that he had to be asking her all the time for where stuff was so he walked up the first pair of stairs to the first two bedrooms and she was still downstairs with the blanket over her on the sofa, and he opened the first door. The room was painted baby blue with a border around the middle of the room with cartoon teddy bears, the room had a cot and a small wardrobe and a changing table which was fixed to the wall and it had draws under it.

He walked inside the room and they he walked straight out again after he felt like he was invading her privacy and her opened the door at the end of the landing before the stairs to the upstairs attic. He picked up a small suitcase which was pink and black and he opened the suitcase. He opened her wardrobe and picked out some clothes and he they picked out some underwear for her which he felt awkward about doing.

Iain walked down the stairs with the small rather medium sized suitcase in hand and he carefully placed the case on the floor when he saw that Lily was fast asleep and he didn't want to wake her so he, opened the front door and walked out of the house and unlocked the car. Lily was still asleep with her eyes fluttering open every often but she was still asleep, Iain picked up the suitcase from in front of Lily and her arm near her coffee table in her modern house with huge glass windows at the back of the house. The house, which she owned was her family home with her parents when she moved to Holby when she was one from China.

Iain had got the car ready with Lily clothes, shoes and other belongings and he finally walked back into the house and he picked Lily up and she moved in her arms and she began to cuddle him and he smiled more and opened the door with his hand while still maintaining having Lily in his arms and he put her into the car and closed the door. He had put her seat belt on and he had began to drive to his home with a very sleepy Lily in his passenger seat.

Chapter Nine – Friend Zone Part 1

Lily looked at the ceiling with the white bubbled embossed wallpaper at the top of the walls acting as a border. Iain was fast asleep with a black and blue cotton blanket covering his body and his may feet exposed to the light and the cold of the house. The cold of the night exposed the pair to be encased with one another with arms tangled around each others bodies with a calm and affectionate touch to the two lost and hopelessly in love souls.

Time, how does it move so quickly? Yet the days of our lives are so slow. But the two of them stopped trying to tell one another but, could sleep in the same bed and wake up in the morning with arms tangled within each other but wake and act like nothing was happening.

Lily was still awake in Iain bed she was getting better each and every day she was resting, the pair had decided that soon she was going to be moving back to her Central City home in Holby. Her head resting on his stomach and chest with his arms wrapped around her shoulder and her head. Iain was waking and she just falling back to sleep again and he lead their with her head on his stomach but more of his chest. Wearing one of his shirts because she had shrunk her pyjamas in the wash and was going to get some more from her home later on.

Iain gently moved Lily petite head onto the pillow next to him, He reached for his night gown on the floor, grey blue all over, and he stood up then walked over to the dressing table, also he picked up his watch and began to put the sliver buckled watch strap on and check at the time. She tossed and tuned as he left the room, quietly not trying to wake her from her recently invoked sleep. Time went on and Lily was still asleep while Iain began to open doors and drawers and get out many different kitchen utensils, laying them out in front of him on the kitchen island.

The summery morning of the gingerly waking Lily, tossed and turned over to the right side of the oversized double bed. Iain had opened the door and put some orange juice on the side for her, and when she sat up she wrinkled up her face into her chest and she ran her thin and narrow finger through her hair. She walked elegantly down stairs to be greeted by Iain and an unknown man with a dark blue suit on. Poking her head round the gap in the door, she peaked and looked at the man who got up and was about to leave.

They bothed walked into the kitchen and he had cooked the two of them some breakfast to eat before she went to her first day at work as paperwork duty and he would be going to work being a paramedic and saving the peoples lives from outside the hospital. He commented on her apperance which med her blush, an awful lot, she leaned over the kitchen counter and she moved around and she came closer to Iain, while he came closer to her face and fireworks set off, as they kissed like gods and godness's.

Chapter Nine – Friend Zone Part 2

The two loved up individuals kissed and Lily ripped the dressing gown off Iain, while he gripped Lily's shoulders and eventually he grabbed her hips tightly and picked her up and loveliness he put her on the Kitchen Island. They kissed, lips moving and tongues colliding with their saliva making a chemical bond between each other which kept becoming unbreakable.

Until the car lights of a car turned into the kitchen from the drive, and out got out was a young women with dark-ish brown hair and a small packed suitcase while a older woman was sat in the drivers seat and drove away form the drive of Iain's house. They stopped kissing almost immediately as the unnamed woman knocked twice on the door and rang then rang the door bell.

Lily ran upstairs and Iain picked up his dressing gown on after only being exposed to his boxers and Lily in a half open sky grey blue shirt. Lily got dressed into some of her work clothes which Iain had put in the small yet packed to the rafters, suitcase. As she walked to the only end of the landing, she saw the pair kiss each other on the cheek and the green infused jealously rose to Lily's face while she did her make up and hair.

First day back at Holby City Emergency department and it was just like she had never left, people injured, bleeding and groaning in pain for their hurt bodies. On paperwork only in Connie's and Elle's office until she had her check up at the doctors in less than 6 weeks time.

Lily had had numerous people commenting on if she was okay or not, and she was getting bored on how anyone was more concerned on her than the patients being admitted. She was still the stone cold women under-neath when the hospital was quiet or busy as it was.

Patients were picking up and Mrs Connie Beauchamp had gone home and left Lily in charge, even though she was only on paperwork duty, Connie trusted her more than Cal and Dylan who had near to no bedside manner and was under investigation and the hospital's board of governors wouldn't like it that he was in charge of a department for the day. So Connie had gone home to be with Jacob and Grace before she had to take Grace to her physio appointment.

The day getting better and Lily had then had the several moments with Iain in the office and staff room. Iain just looked at the magnificent Chinese woman, who stunned to amaze him each and every day. While Lily on the other hand, saw him and she just thoughts of this morning and the young woman, while she packed up most of her belongs so that she could go home later on that day.

Lily walked up to Iain and she was abrupt but she needed wanted to fine out who was the woman in the mini hallway of the walk way of Iain's house this morning and know about the young beautiful woman who was less than 15 years her junior in the room that very started to talk into the conversation between five of the members of the ED and then six when Lily joined in that included Jez, Cal, David and as per usual Robyn.

They talked about normal things until Cal saw a fit blonde girl and walked away, David and Robyn went to the staff room for a coffee and biscuit before getting back to work. While Jez walked away because of the atmosphere between the two humans in front of him drooling in love.

"So who was the younger girl this morning?" Lily said to Iain who looked straight into her lucrative eyes.

"Oh, Jessie, she my niece, tell a lie she is my god daughter but like a niece. I have a another one Spencer they're twins." Iain said while he observed her fame change as he spoke

"Nice, she looked quite young this morning, when i saw her before leaving." Lily said trying to figure out if he was telling the truth or not.

"She's 16, they both are 16 " Iain said to Lily whose face was not as green as before.

"They are both quiet stunning and good looking" Lily told Iain as he showed her a picture of them on his phone.

"Yeah, i agree their. They were a friend of the army's daughters he died in combat less than 10 year ago and i was his best mate and he asked me to be their god father at 17, everyone didn't like it but Mark wanted me to their go father and here i am." Iain told Lily why Jessie was his god daughter and may more reasons why he looked after them for Lynne, their mother.

Chapter Ten – Feelings

Instinct, was the enchanting duo and delightful couple's way of meaning., and their unsaid love for each other. Which defined each and every moment they had after their hidden altercation on the kitchen counter weeks previous.

Cleared for duty, Lily was on the ball with diagnosing patients and giving some sort of bedside manner to the patients in treating cubicles and resus, but since coming back to do paperwork, Lily felt like coping with he still born son and that it was her fault, but other staff told her how she didn't do anything wrong and was just thinking it was just a part of pregnancy, but Lily was better and over 7 weeks since the traumatic experience but things were getting better everyday she was at Holby.

The august morning was warm and indulged the skins of everyone by making their arms and exposed to sun legs and forehead to be tanned by the summer sun. Iain was st down on the bench with Robyn and Jez eating a bacon sandwich and a ice cold cup of fanta mixed berry.

Drugs had into weeks, weeks into months, Yet everyone in the emergency department know that Iain and Lily fancied the pants or skirt in Lily's case, because the pair had shown how affectionate they were together they were together. Previous to Lily's pregnancy Iain had fell in love with her and Lily's was too, slowly, but she went to Scotland, got pregnant and things just kept getting in the way for the love struck couple.

People were excited about the September ball coming early this year due to staff going on medical conferences and many other medical known soulray thing. Lily was excited she had been looking on the high street for a nice dress and one had caught her eyes an awful lot.

It was a black embroided tunic which flounced out fabric at the waist and it had three quarter length sleeves with a low neck, not too low to be like a slutty dress but low enough to show the beginning of the the top of the breasts, that's what Lily had remembered of it. But she had seen the expensive dress and she thought about it long and hard and for the occasion of the September Ball she thought that it was not appropriate for the ceremony.

However, Iain was the complete opposite he had looked at suits and picked out a black one with lapels and more pockets than this work looked at ties but he couldn't find any that he like enough to wear that night. The night that last year, was the year he had fully come under Lily's spell and charm.

Lily had returned to the hospital after her breaking taking at the shops on the internet outside the hospital while drinking a cold drink in the peace garden . Robyn and Louise had invited her to come out that night to come and try on the dress and possibly buy one and she agreed, gladly.

Robyn had found one nearly almost immediately after entering the shop and Louise had shortly found one after, but Lily couldn't find something she liked, when Robyn picked out a dress and Lily tried it on in front of the girls and they saw her scars but didn't say anything. But Louise zipped up the zip on Lily's dress which was satin black with white tapering on the shawl which came with it. She liked the dress, a deep low neck dress which flounced around when she stamped her mark on the fall. The three of them went and paid for their dresses and shoes, which the women spent a fortune on but it would pay off on the night for the non leading girls. Then they all went to get some food at the latest McDonald's.

Chapter Eleven – Train Trouble Part 1

A normal day in Holby city hospital had arose, everything was going well. In the ambulance station Iain and Jez as per usual were shooting hoops while waiting for their next call out. Hours had gone by and the patients and ambulance calls they had been to was an old man who had fallen down stairs and had broken his leg, but apart from that they had left him with the medical hands of Mrs Connie Beauchamp, for the treatment he needed to his leg and possible pelvis.

The ED was running smoothly for a change, while patients being admitted and discharged were faster than a cheater running but the electronic services were the last person the non-techno geeks with no ability to figure out how they worked but Noel was quiet liking it that people in the public needed him for a change.

When a call came in for a man and on the train tracks who had fallen off a bridge and severed his one of his legs clean off and one badly damaged, Connie had decided that she would send a doctor with the paramedics due to the ED being more ghost like than ever. She had politely asked Cal and Ethan but they turned it down cause they couldn't be bothered, Connie then walked over to the resident Doctor Chao, and Lily of course agreed as she lobed getting her hands dirty.

They walked outside to the front of the hospital entrance and they waited for Lily to get dressed into her doctor paramedic uniform. Lily came out of the ED in her full uniform, of a plain white cotton t-shirt and a grassy green coloured overall with the word 'DOCTOR' in big capital letter on the back and on the front just a lot smaller. She opened the side door to the luminous yellow and blue ambulance. She shut the door and she sat down in the seat near to the treatment bed, she took her seat belt and tucked and clicked it into the socket and they drove away from the hospital and to the railway track.

They got to the man on the tracks dressed in a orange and white, highly visibly clothing, and was laid on the ground and his left leg was completely cut off and the right one was damaged but look as if he had got it out of the way when he could. Their was two man to the side of him which when the ambulance staff took over they walked back to the train highway office to report the accident on the tracks.

Jez and Iain was moving the man onto a stretcher board when they had heard a clunk and they carried him away from the train tracks when Lily started to shouting green light, which meant a train was coming and see saw the train a good couple of hundred yards away, and slowing down. And she ran past the first track which the train was on. Lily froze, she saw the broken tracks and in the middle of the first and the second track, she stood their and then her instinct kicked in, and she began run several meters to the next track.

Bang! Kahboom! The front rails of the train broke off the track and exploded lifting and forcing the front carriages into the air and it, slid off the metal laddered tracked and crashed and burned into the nearby warehouse, unknown to all that it was a chemical factory. Jez and Iain felt the full force of the side impact of the explosion which lifted the two very muscular and quiet heavy man off their feet and into the nearby ditch.

However, Lily was dragged off the ground and slammed back to the hard core on the way back to the ground and hit her right shoulder on the tracks and rails, and she screamed at the top of her voice. The crowds of people on the train carriages started to shout and ball with their voices to the nearby ambulance crew at the scene. Iain with Jez were quick to get up but Lily laid their a while longer until Jez walked up the banking of the ditch and she winced in pain and he gave her his right hand and she grabbed his hand with her left hand, he lifted her hips up with her body making it easier to get up, her right shoulder weighted her down with pain. She, Iain and Jez stood all three together and looked at the wreckage

Chapter Eleven – Train Trouble Part 2

The three of them checked on their original patient who unfortunately had died, but Jez sorted out Lily's Shoulder and up it in a shoulder brace so that she could at least treat the minors on the train wreckage and the surrounding area. The all looked shocked at the wreckage which looked devastating, with pieces of the train all over the tracks and people, moaning and groaning in pain with cuts to the head and hands from the glass collapsing on them.

Emison and many of the responders and police had arrived shortly after the fire engines. Lily was treating men, women, and children on the ground with not threatening injuries until Jez and Iain returned with the ambulance to send off multiple patients at once.

Emison, on the other hand, an f1 in training was treating serious injuries under intervals of guidance which went in the ambulances left over from taking other patients to the surrounding areas and hospitals. Jez got out of the ambulance and let Iain take the last four patients on his own with non-life-threatening injuries while the other doctors and ambulance crew helped the injured.

Iain opened the emergency exit door and thousands of screams and cries from excited freedom full people moved and crowded around the door and escaped as soon as possible. Jez looked through the windows for any unconscious people who had been knocked out from the collision in the unlikely for seen disaster.

From the building, grey scaled with tiles, a potent and rancid smell lingered in the air and people were coughing and Lily could smell the gas escaping from one of the exposed gas containers from the wall punctured chemical factory. Lily told the fire services and the police and the services evacuated as many people as they could. Lily walked over to the train and saw a young boy at the entrance of the train, with his leg stuck under some rubble, and she let him free. She walked away and she dropped her eyes and feel to the ground.

Her hair laid in a leaf-like pattern, falling to any place it liked. Time slowed for a fraction of a second, which seem to last forever, while her head fell to the ground, and the gas shot out the building and ejected into the air. Iain returned to the site and saw a lifeless Lily laying on the ground. He blinked several times and he recognized her, he ran as fast as he could, even after being told that the area she was in was a hazardous gas area. At the speed of lightening, Iain ran towards Lily's aid.

Iain looked in the mirror and saw his Lily was still, not moving and Jez was collapsed too, his head slanted to the right, away from the head rest. He did not have his seatbelt on and he climbed over the seats avoiding getting out of the vehicle to let even more gas into the ambulance and effect him, Jez and Lily, and he put the belt into place. He erratically drove to the hospital as fast as he could get the love of his life and his best friend to the hospital for treatment they needed.

Chapter Eleven – Train Trouble Part 3

Iain had been called back out to the train wreckage and he was to help the other people at the scene who were outside the chemicals and gas areas. Emison, on the other hand, had been on the unfortunate side and Iain picked her up and grabbed the door to the ambulance and opened the back door and put her on the bed. He quickly shut the back door and set off for Holby hospital as he could see she was getting worse every minute.

Emison was laid on the floor, her lips turning ice blue. The firemen got to her and they looked at her body, her arms tangled with her body and legs crushed under each other. She looked as if she was asleep but she breathed into the gas and chemicals and the firemen picked her up and carried her to the ambulance. Two of the paramedics looked for a pulse and she had one, a faint one but the taller and more authoritative one got in the back and started to treat Emison.

Whereas the short and stumpy man drove the ambulance to the nearest hospital to the crash site which was Holby City hospital her workplace where all her friends were. The sirens were streaming with sound and noise, Emison was doing okay and they were at least three miles away still, and the man was injecting her with all sorts of drugs and she was finally stabilizing.

Flashback...

Iain looked at Lily in his bed and she was peacefully asleep with her eyes shut and her lips in a sweet and innocent smile. Warm and cozy, snuggled up with the woman he was madly and deeply in love with, in bed together. He wiped her hair to behind her ear and kissed her soft to the touch forehand.

Back to present...

He remembered the day exactly, the way he hair was across her face and how she curled up her legs and feet so that she could be warm and he fell back to sleep, peaceful knowing that when he woke up that she would be there, right by his side. He looked back up at the window and saw Lily lying in a hospital bed with tubes coming out of her mouth in a small gray machine which beeped every second or so.

Emison came into the ED with the tall and shiny man at the back and the short and stumpy man at the front pulling the back into an overcrowded ED, and Connie took Emison straight into resus to get her treated. The ED team was fast and ready looking for drugs and treating Lily and Emison conservatively.

The team were at work with Lily just going for a CT scan after just having surgery on her brain with having major bleeds in the brain they had stopped the bleeding and she was stabilised in a coma, while being brought back to resus until there was place in ITU in the main hospital, which was looking like it was going to be impossible and so Connie debated with Elle about moving Mr. Jeffery's out of HDU so that Lily could be in their. They started to resuscitate her after she had gone into VF.

Connie and the will of life had got Emison's heart going again but Connie, wasn't staying around to let Emison's heat and barin be out of control again and quickly got Max and another doctor to move the bed to theatre where Jac Naylor and Mo Effanga had been contacted.

Chapter Twelve – Death and Gas

Dr. Emison Walker was on the hospital bed, flatlined and Mrs. Connie Beauchamp the master of all doctors in the ED, had decided enough was enough, and that the poor young and innocent Emison shouldn't be put through any more rounds of cardiac massage in the surgical room. Mrs Connie Beauchamp, Ms Jac Naylor and Ms Mo Effanga and the rest of the surgeons on Darwin had called it.

Emison Walker was dead. Dr. Lily Chao was in a coma. Jez Andrews was recovering in cubicles. One out of the blue but one was still dead but one was hanging on but no one still knew if she was going to pull through and keep holding and or if she would ever wake up.

Jez was thinking of what he had seen and heard with Emison in her final hours before her death. His mind went crazy with thoughts, sounds and smells and he shut his eyes and opened them. He was laid on the floor. Jez was lying on the cold and, hard core train track floor knocked over by the second gigantic blast which had occurred on the crash site, his brown-eyed eyes rolled and his eyelids moved down in his unconscious state of body and mind. The sun dazzled in the trees and shone onto his face leaving a bright golden yellow obscure shape light on his face.

He began to wake, with his eyes looking up at the sky and then he moved and turned his head, in pain, to the right and looked at Emison, with her body in a tangled mess, she laid there still as stagnated water.

Max tapped his shoulder and his eyes opened again and he saw his housemate and best mate stood to the side of him, checking if he was okay after the two blasts and the gas causing multiple deaths including Emison's which shocked everyone in the whole entire of Holby City Hospital. Also, the word had got out that a death of one of the nurses called Millie and some people who had been on the time of the train when it crashed into the chemical factory.

Iain had a tear in his eye when Connie announced the death of Emison, she was the one that he had grown close to as well as Lily in the last past year or so and now the poor 27 years old cheeky young and attractive woman had died and Lily was looking like she was heading the same way. A scar on her hand was showing and Iain brushed his hand against hers, then planted a soft and gentle kiss on her forehead while moving her black and dark brown silky hair.

The machine beeped at a constant rate as Iain left the room and he walked slowly towards Jez's cubical. The two men talked about anything that wasn't anything to do with the explosions or Lily and Emison, but the men acted like the whole will of living had died at the crash site and nothing and no one except the women who were dead or practically lying there die could change it.

Ethan came into the cubical and drew the curtains on and asked politely for Iain to leave for a bit so that he could talk to Jez in private and Jez refused and said to Ethan that Iain could stay, they kept no secrets from each other and were like brothers. Ethan told Jez that he had a broken bone in his leg and that he would need surgery to move in back into place and a cast, Jez asked why he could still walk on it and not feel any pain, and it was because it was a bone above the ankle and in the calf, which was straining the other bone, causing no pain with the adrenaline in his body.

Chapter Thirteen – Waiting Game

Iain was sat on his bed waiting for the news on his youthful co-worker Lily, and the news had hit him, Emison had died and Lily was unlikely to wake up without having serious brain damage or memory loss, but everyone in the ED were hopeful for the young medic, and Iain's true intentions had arisen while being at Lily's bedside day and night for the past day. While Jez was doing okay, having not inhaled as much gas or hit his head at all in the explosions he was involved with but had frequently come to see Iain and Lily while bringing food because Iain wouldn't leave Lily alone in HDU.

The whole of the ED was still in shock for the deaths of several members of staff in the ED and some of AAU and the patients who hadn't been able to survive the surgery and had died during the night and the early morning. People of loved ones had been in the rooms all night hoping with all their hearts that they're family or friend would be okay and including most of the ED Staff were in the same room as Lily.

Lily had come off the ventilator during the night but she had been put back on it almost immediately, her brain function test was looking good but no signs of waking up was inevitable. Lily was a lucky one she had pulled through and she was sticking with it, she was on the ventilator but her heart rate was erratic and her breathing was long and heard with the breaths heard by the machine were working hard to keep her alive.

She was improving but she wasn't in a state to come off the ventilator and Connie told Lily's mother on the phone that the chance of Lily waking would get worse the more the time Lily was in a coma. Li Na had decided to come over from Scotland with her other half of her family on her own to Holby. Iain was told about Lily's condition at the same time as the other staff.

Everyone was scared for Lily she was suffering, she was potentially dying a hospital bed every day and no one would if they could and couldn't do anything to stop her from dying and wasting away in a bed which she had despised when in previously, once with her son and the scooter accident when she was sleep deprived which was her fault and everyone was trying to tell her it wasn't but she wouldn't let anyone in it was her exterior which kept her standing.

Iain walked away from the room with Robyn who both of them had been at her side for the past twenty-three and a half hours and they were willing to stay longer the longest they had both stayed together was the first time Lily was brought down to the ITU she had moved her finger and they though she was waking but the doctors said her brain function test was showing brain activity and they stopped for the next thirty-six hours and they didn't move a muscle they were by her side and she was taken off but put back on immediately because she was far too weak to breathe on her own.

Iain was there for her no matter, Lily had done or got herself into they were the strongest friends the ED had seen they were inseparable a they were thick as thieves on the night shift seeking up to the on-call room to watch their programme at 11pm and watching when they could sometimes until 2 am and when Iain's shift ended he would stay to watch the end and promise to not watch on which her but he always did.

Chapter Fourteen – Mothers and Lovers Part 1

Lily's Mother, Li Na was sat by her side waiting and waiting, for days at a time she was there no stop at the beginning, and she kept coming every day to see if any improvements were happening to her daughter and she was losing hope faster each day she didn't wake. Iain came into the room and he brought in some coffee's and placed them still in the cup holder on the wooden look plastic table above Lily's legs and Li Na stood up and he hugged her as the tears of losing her daughter rose to her eyes and dropped as fast to the cold hard ground.

It was getting harder to see Lily in the star she was in, in the hospital and he mother was getting less and less hopeful, but it had been the sixth or seventh time Iain and Li Na had been to come see Lily at the same time whether it was due to work or needed to see if she was okay knowing deep down she was not. Time had moved on and Lily was getting thinner in her legs and Iain knew that when Lily's mother returned home she would need a hell of a lot of help and he would tell Lily how he really felt when the time was right and help her for everything she needed and that she wouldn't go down without a fight but it all seemingly felt very unlikely to Iain, Robyn, and Li Na.

Connie walked into the room shocked to see so many in the room with people from Iain and Robyn with Li Na who were near to always there when they could to David with baby Alice for Robyn to practice when he own daughter was on the way. Jez was talking to Iain Alicia was putting flowers in a vase for her old junior mentor who she knew tried her best to teach her but when her father died it was all too much for Lily and Alicia and Lily had grown closer.

It was time for Lily's brain function test it had been scheduled for the past two weeks to see Lily's progress after she had gained the ability to breathe with the ventilator and without at some points solely on her own. Connie had taken Lily's drops of blood in a small plastic tube for testing at the same time of the of unlinking to the machine and getting help to the move the bed to the CT and MRI scanners.

Jacob and Max with another porter moved Lily in the white hospital bed back to her room in ED, in HDU. Lily had the brain function test and Connie was looking at the test results from the CT scan and the MRI scan and Connie was hopeful for the results in Lily in waking in the next week or over the next couple of days.

Everyone had left Iain and Li Na in the room alone and then, Li Na decided she would leave and get some sleep while she could because Connie said that Lily would not be awake unlikely to be for a while yet not possibly until the morning or late night time the same day but they didn't care because she was eventually going to wake up. But the sad thing was that when she woke she would be greeted by everyone nearly except Emison she was dead and Lily didn't know.

Chapter Fourteen – Mothers and Lovers Part 2

Hours pasted and Lily had not moved or woke, since she had been taken off the ventilator and she was breathing strongly on her own Iain could see her chest inflate and deflate with every breathe she took. She was strong she had come this far she just needed to open her eyes and then she would be fine she could start to recuperate and she would be finally be fine from pain well at least for now at least.

Lily's little finger began to move and she waking up, her eyes were moving and her finger was clutched tight in her mother's hand, while Iain ran out of the room and ran to get Connie out of her office. Connie checked on Lily her SATs had improved massively over the weekend and she was improving each day for the past two weeks so Connie wasn't as surprised another were on the ward.

Lily was waking up and finally things in the ED were starting to look up again, with Jez back in work and nothing major crashes or explosions wise, people in bed across the hospital and most had got better through the past 6 weeks but Lily, it had been like she was never going to wake up, get finally she was. The Chinese doctor was waking but she wasn't all as it seemed, the tube was taken out. Her eyes fluttered and Iain grabbed her hand instinctively and rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand, she tried to move but fail, the phsyio doctor came in and told her because of the body being wasted away in a coma she was going to need some phsyio to get back on her feet again, which meet she would have to have the next month or two off to recover from the coma she was induced into.

Iain walked away from the room while Lily was talked through her choices of physiotherapy and he bought some food from the vending machine and small shop inside the hospital and a can of coke for himself to have a quick drink before going back into the room with the physiologist.

Lily was barely awake and would have to be talked round and he was tired he went home and stopped off at Lily grabbing her some clothes which she had worn before at his home when staying there. She was awake and that was what mattered.

The physiologist was boring her and Robyn knew that she didn't want to her bored to death when she was just awake from a 7 week coma induced at that from an explosion her so desperately wanted to forget and that she would have to gain more weight than a cow being pregnant with twin calf's and yet the doctor still didn't take the hint.

It was time, the time that Iain had decided to tell her the truth and he wouldn't stop until he had said the truth to Lily face, to her alive and barely awake but well face. Iain walked back from where he was and he stopped at the wooden framed window like someone had frozen him. He plucked up the courage to go in and he walked into the room in a gentle manner into the small hospital room.

"I love you, Lily! I bloody love you!" Iain said rather told and walked up to her and kissed her straight on the lips, unaware that Connie was behind them.

Chapter Fifteen – Lover's Tiff

Lily and Iain were walking out of the ED hand in hand as she walked slowly towards her car, parked there for 7 weeks and she had got a parking ticket and Connie walked over to the two and she told Lily politely that the parking ticket on her Audi A5 had been sorted for her and was taken care of. Lily was barely walking at all with phsyio pushing her as much as they could without trying to breaker her. She was eager to GI back to work but Connie knew that it was far too early and to work in an ED was hard work without being on crutches or a wheelchair so how would it be fordable to let Lily come back to work in a state which she could only do paperwork it would be determinants to her recovery.

Lily was talking and tried to attempt to walk but remained in the wheelchair to her car. Iain was driving and had got her car ready for her and had put the seats forwards so that they both could stretch their legs in the foot wells of the car, Lily grabbed the crutches from behind her back and she raised her feet and legs above the plastic foot holders and he placed her feet on the ground and began to stand when she suddenly slipped on the ground with the crutches and her face came close to Iain as he reached down for Lily and she grabbed onto the car and he grabbed her arm and her hip and helped her up to stand she stood with her face touching his.

Chapter Sixteen – November Snow

Lily, just being released from hospital, and only going out once a week to get some fresh air when Iain was on his day off from the tiring work he had been doing so long, and he had decided to use his spare time to go with Lily to phsyio and taking her in a wheelchair to the Holby City Central park and seeing the duck. While having some time out of the hospital and, the gossip of the two preconceived lovers.

Walking through the park, Lily with her clutch to her left-hand side and Iain having his arm linked in hers, as they talked and talked about things she had missed while wasting away in a coma for the 6 weeks. Lily was well on the way to recovering well, she had started walking on her own with only a clutch after having major brain surgery and brain surgery causing her to have temporarily lost her short term memory, but after all the problems and obstacles she was okay, finally.

Her mother had returned home and Iain was always talking and visiting her while she was in and out of the hospital, whether she was in the women's ward or in the phsyio unit, he was welcomed gladly by her. The November snow was spectacular on the tree branches with no leaves and on the ground covering all of the spring's disappearing grass.

November was the month that Lily would try to make her life whole again she was an on a tour of the park when she saw a ducking walking alone and she knew that duckling was telling her something she and that duckling had had encounter before every time Iain had brought her to the park she had seen the same yellow and brown with a green strip on an oval on the back of the neck duckling.


End file.
